Bob VS Flannery
Bob VS Flannery is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Bob of SMG4 (Blooky4232) takes on Flannery of Pokémon (Sharon Shing Huang) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight (The fight will take place in a random city) We see Bob at his trash home, feeling board. Bob:GeEz. Im So LoNeLy. My FrIeNdS jUsT wEnT oN vAcAtIoN wItHoUt Me. WhO aM i EvEn SuPpOsEd To HaNg OuT wItH nOw? Suddenly, Bob gets an idea. He would go find a random person to go hang out with. Immediately, he gets up and goes searching out onto the city, as he begins to talk to some random people. Bob:PlEaSe NoTiCe Me SeNpAi! But they simply ignore him. Bob continues searching. Meanwhile, we see Flannery on vacation as she was shown walking down the streets. Flannery:Ah, feels good to take a break from battling trainers at my gym. Eventually, Bob then came up to Flannery and yells... Bob:NoTiCe Me! Flannery ignores this and continues to walk down the streets, with Bob following while repeatedly saying “NoTiCe Me” for a few more times until Flannery gets so irritated by the yells behind her and decides to talk to Bob. Flannery:Would you stop annoying me? Im on vacation h- wait a minute. What even are you? Are you a new Pokemon? Who talks? Bob:I aM tHe GrEaT sExY bOb AnD aLsO, iM nO pOkEmOn! iM a GaRo! Flamnery:Nice try, but that wont fool me! Im gonna capture you! Prepare yourself, you puny pest! (Cue Touhou 9:Night of Nights (Flowering Nights Remix),0:11-0:21) Flannery sends out her Nummel as it does its cry. Bob:WoAh! YoUrE mIsTaKeN! fInE tHeN. iF yOu WaNt A fIgHt... Bob then prepares his arm blades. Bob:YoUlL nEvEr TaKe Me AlIvE! Both get into fighting stances. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Song continues from 0:22-2:51) Flannery:Nummel, use Take Down! The Nummel proceeds to charge in to use Take Down on Bob, but the Garo counters by sidestepping out of the way and tripping it over with his foot, makin* it fall over to the ground. Bob then runs up to the Nummel lying on the ground and attempts to swipe one of his arm blades right onto it. Flannery:Nummel! Dodge and use Magnitude followed with a Take Down! The Nummel proceeds to dodge the swipe and proceeds to do Magnitude, resulting in a Magnitude 4 which makes Bob fall to the ground. Immediately after, Bob is greeted with a Take Down at full force, sending him tumbling accross the street and crashing into a lamppost. Bob:Ow My OvArIeS! Bob then gets up and notices the Nummel charging up an Overheat, and before it could do it, Bob quickly runs over and kicks it before uppercutting it into the air and finishing this off by impaling the numb Pokémon with his arm blade impaling right into its heart, killing it. Bob then drops the body. Flannery:Nummel! No! Alright, pest! I guess im gonna have to try harder! Youre up, Slugma! Flannery returns the dead Nummel back into its Pokéball and sends out Slugma as it did its cry. Bob:ReAlLy? AlRiGhT. lEtS gEt ThIs ShIt OvEr WiTh! Flannery:Very well. Slugma, Smog him! Slugma fires the Smog as it comes right towards Bob, but Bob simply sidesteps out of the way and swings his blades at the Lava Pokemon, slashing it multiple times before attempting to kick it, only to accidently activate Flame Body, setting the Garo on fire as Bob is shown screaming like a girl in pain. Flannery:Alright! Slugma! Overheat! The Lave Pokémon began to fire a wave of fire right at the Garo, sending him into a fire hydrant which breaks, sending water spurting all over Bob and setting the fire off of him, but the pressure sent Bob flying near a gun store. Bob then gets up and sees it. Bob:JaCkPoT! Bob enters the store. A few seconds later, he steps out with a machine gun and starts firing all over the Slugma, injuring it. Flannery:Oh no! Quick! Light Screen, Slugma! Slugma sets up Light Screen, weakening the bullets. Bob then notices its not taking that much damage and proceeds to stop firing. Suddenly, he sees a car stop by, where Bob runs over, grabs the driver out of the car, and proceeds to drive towards the Slugma, attempting to run it over. Flannery:Slugma! Use Sunny Day then Overheat! The Slugma uses Sunny Day to light up the sun to make it hotter, but this blinds Bobs vision. Bob:Oh FuCk I cAnT sEe ShIt! This causes Bob to lose control as he begins fishtailing across the road, but its still coming towards Slugma. Slugma quickly fires the Overheat, as it hits the car, but not enough to slow it down as it strikes Slugma and the car crashes into a wall, followed by an explosion. Bob weakly crawls out of the burnt vehicle and gets up. Bob:...Is ThAt... AlL? Flannery:I wont give up you punk! Go Camerupt! Camerupt gets sent out and does its cry. Bob:Oh FoR fUcKs SaKe! Flannery then commands Camerupt to use Overheat, but Bob jumps over the wave only to get hit by a Tackle as it continued its attack on Bob, before launching him into a wall. Bob gets sick of this and takes out his Barber Machettes and sees Camerupt attempting another tackle as it charges in. Bob waits for the right moment and... SHING ...manages to decapitate the Camerupts head. Bob then began to taunt Flannery. Bob:LoLoLoLoLoL! yOu WiLl NeVeR kIlL mE bItCh! Flannery:Thats it, punk! It seems that im gonna have to change of plan and end you! Go Torkoal! Torkoal gets out of the Pokéball and does it cry. Bob:GoD dAmN iT! Bob decides to go all out and starts firing his gun at the Torkoal, but it barely does any damage to it. Bob then tried to run up to it and slash it, but before he can run up to it... Torkoal gets commanded to use Attract, causing Bob to stop in his tracks and fall in love with Torkoal. Bob:Oh BaBy WhErE hAvE u BeEn AlL mY lI- Bob gets struck by an Overheat before he could finish as Bob snaps out. Bob:ThAtS iT! tImE fOr My UlTiMaTe MoVe! Bob then jumps up and spins in a circle coming towards Torkoal. Bob:SwIgGiTy SwOoTy CoMiN 4 Da BoOtY! Torkoal tries to use Overheat but gets hit by Bobs attack before Bob picks it up and throws it to a wall. Bob sees this oppertunity and begins to charge in with his Barber Machettes. Bob:OmAe Wa MoU sHiNdEiRu! Bob tried to impale Torkoal, only for it to quickly fire an Overheat right into Bobs face, burning him and causing him to grab his face in pain. Flannery sees the oppertunity. Flannery:Alright, Torkoal! Body Slam him! Torkoal jumps up to slam right into the hurt Garo as Bob looks up. Bob:PlEaSe! HaVe MeR- (Cut Music) Before the Garo could finish what he was gonna say, he gets hit full force by the Body Slam, causing Bob to explode from the impact as his guts and gore get sent flying all over the place. Flannery:I think I overdid that... Ah, whatever! Good job, Torkoal! Flannery sends Torkoal back into the Pokéball and walks off trying to go look for a Pokémon center to heal her fallen Pokémon. DBX Results (Cue Flannerys Victory theme:Gym-Pokemon ORAS) Flannery moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs